Prompter
by Laynri
Summary: Mukuro dan Chrome itu sudah jadi satu kesatuan, Chrome tidak bisa hidup tanpa Mukuro dan Mukuro juga tidak bisa menjadi eksistensi utuh tanpa Chrome. Karena itu, sejatinya mereka juga saling berbagi karena mereka adalah satu. "Jika ada yang mencintai Mukuro-sama—maka ia seharusnya mencintaiku juga, bukan?" 6918(96), Chrome POV


Aku memandang cermin yang memantulkan bayangan diriku dengan seorang lagi yang berdiri membelakangiku. Sosok yang hanya ada di balik bayang realita, tapi bukan mahluk halus; sejatinya dia masih memiliki tubuh yang layak—bahkan lebih layak dari tubuhku sendiri.

Dia bukan teman imajinasi pun kepribadianku yang lain, kami individu yang terpisah yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan kami sama-sama saling melengkapi saat dia datang di hadapanku, membuang eksistensinya demi tubuhku yang bahkan hanya terdiri dari tulang dan kulit dalam arti sesungguhnya; dan aku yang membuang diriku sendiri setelahnya, berjalan di hari yang pernah menjadi hari-harinya. Menjadi tiruannya dengan sempurna.

Mukuro dan Chrome—nama baru yang kudapat darinya—itulah nama kami. Tubuh ini resmi milik kami berdua, dan karena itu...

'_Kamikorosu, herbivore..'_

Jika ada yang mencintai Mukuro-_sama—_

—maka ia seharusnya mencintaiku juga, bukan?

* * *

**- Prompter -**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**KHR © Amano Akira  
**

**Prompter © Laynri  
**

⎾_for Lxora's birthday_⏌

**.**

—_Dia adalah pemeran utama, berinteraksi di dalam kehidupan_

_Dan aku hanyalah seorang prompter.._

_Pengamat yang hanya tahu jalan cerita_

_Membantu sang pemeran agar tetap ada_

_Dalam kepasifan di balik layar—_

* * *

Hibari Kyouya namanya.

Pria dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam itu selalu memandang Mukuro-_sama _dan aku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang terpampang nyata, bahkan tak jarang menyerang Mukuro-_sama _ketika ia mengambil alih tubuh kami dan selalu berakhir dengan pertarungan sengit. Terkadang juga Mukuro-_sama_ menang, tapi pria itu—Hibari Kyouya—juga pernah beberapa kali membalik keadaan.

Hibari Kyouya adalah pria yang menakutkan, memang sejauh ini kekuatannya dan Mukuro-_sama _sama kuatnya.. tapi beberapa kali aku takut kalau Mukuro-_sama _terlalu menikmati saat-saat ia bertarung dengannya apalagi kalau sampai kelelahan.

Karena biar bagaimana, membagi kekuatannya untuk mempertahankan tubuh kami sambil mengambil alih dapat membuatnya lelah. Apalagi ditambah bila harus bertarung.

Tapi, Mukuro-_sama _sepertinya memang hidup untuk menjadi petarung, pencari kekuasaan.

Mukuro-_sama _memang tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku secara langsung, entah dia menyadari ini atau tidak.. tapi karena berbagi tubuh membuatku terkadang bisa melihat kenangan masa lalunya lewat realita mimpi, atau ketika aku terdiam melihat tubuhku berganti rupa dan bergerak di hadapanku seperti menonton dua pertunjukan. Layaknya film dokumenter.

Di satu sisi, ada sosok yang bisa dibilang seperti Mukuro-_sama _versi kecil sedang duduk diam memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak seperti sedang berpesta, ditemani Ken dan Chikusa; duduk dalam diam hingga semuanya selesai. Ditutupi warna merah.

Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain melihat. Karena dibenci oleh Mukuro-_sama _akibat dari mencampuri urusannya adalah hal teratas dalam daftar—

—hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan.

**o0o**

Aku terbangun, menyambut kegelapan di sekelilingku yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai melukiskan pemandangan langit-langit kamar berwarna gading, wangi lotus samar-samar memasuki indera penciuman-ku.

Aneh sekali.. rasanya aku tadi tertidur di Kokuyo.. lalu..

Lalu, apa yang kulakukan..?

'_Chrome..'_

—_Mukuro-_sama..?

'_Kau sudah bangun rupanya..'_

Sekelilingku kembali berubah menjadi padang rumput luas.. sosok Mukuro-_sama _tidak sekalipun terlihat. Suaranya seakan muncul dari sekelilingku.

'_Chrome..'_

"Ya, Mukuro-_sama..?_"

Suara Mukuro-_sama _terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Terdengar bahagia.

'_Aku akan tidur sebentar.. temani Kyouya ya..'_

"Mukuro... –_sama_?"

Apa? Menemani Hibari Kyouya?

Aku ingin bertanya tapi pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi baris kata yang gugur di ujung lidahku, sekeliling tampak tenggelam ditelan cahaya putih. Kemudian aku ikut tenggelam dalam sinar putih itu, dan kembali menyambut pemandangan langit-langit berwarna gading dan angin dengan wangi embun pagi.

Kedua mataku kukerjapkan sebelum bergerak tak tentu, menangkap warna cokelat kayu pada jendela, secercah sinar menyinari tirai-tirai tipis yang bergerak lembut.

Dan sebuah wajah dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan helaian hitam di sampingku yang tidak perlu diperhatikan lebih lama untuk diketahui identitasnya.

Hibari Kyouya.

Tanganku meraba sekitar, merasakan lembutnya kain dan sesuatu yang sedikit kasar tapi hangat.

—_Ah, aku tertidur rupanya._.. _dan ini di mana? _

Dengan gerakan hati-hati aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, hanya untuk menyadari sekelilingku yang berantakan.

_Mukuro-_sama _habis bertarung dengannya lagi ya.._

Dan tubuhku—juga tubuhnya setelah kuperhatikan sekali lagi—yang tidak tersentuh bahkan oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Mukuro..."

Tempat tidur di sampingku berderit pelan, menunjukkan gerakan pelan yang dilakukan sosok yang masih terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Dengan memanggil nama Mukuro-_sama _yang kini juga tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya beristirahat di tubuh aslinya entah dimana.

Aku memungut salah satu pakaian yang tergeletak disana dan mengenakannya perlahan, untungnya pakaian itu longgar dan panjang hingga sanggup menutupi separuh tubuhku.

Tempat tidur kembali berderit perlahan namun lebih lama untuk beberapa saat.

"Muku—kau.."

Aku mengarahkan mataku ke samping, menangkap sosoknya yang polos sedang berdiri tegap sembari merilekskan diri dari balik cermin berukuran besar di hadapanku.

"Di mana Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-_sama _sedang beristirahat..."

Ia berjalan ke arahku, dengan langkah yang jika diperhatikan cukup aneh. Dan raut wajahnya sempat menunjukkan ia sedang menahan sakit. Sempat.

Rasa panik sedikit menghampiri ketika sepasang tangan yang selama yang kuingat hanya pernah memegang tonfa kesayangannya itu kini berada di kedua pundakku, mencengkeramnya kuat. Membuat tubuhku terasa dingin dengan sentuhannya yang justru hangat itu.

Terlebih sepasang iris _onyx _itu mengeluarkan tatapan yang beberapa kali lebih tajam dan seakan mencari sesuatu dariku.

Hening cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, sekilas tampak kecewa dan dengan sigap berbalik mengambil pakaiannya sendiri di lantai sebelum kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkanku.

"Setelah mengenakan pakaianmu, keluar dari kamarku.. _Herbivore."_

_Ah.. jadi ini di kamarnya.._

Aku sendiri hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan memandangi refleksi diriku sendiri.

Hanya ada bayanganku disana. Tidak ada Hibari Kyouya.

Tidak ada Mukuro-_sama._

* * *

_Aku membantunya dengan tubuh ini.._

_Dalam duka berwarna merah darah_

_Dalam suka berwarna merah muda_

_Aku hanya ada di sana, ikut merasa namun tak dapat berperan.._

* * *

Sebenarnya aku benci jika harus seperti stalker seperti ini, benci sekali. Namun apa boleh buat karena ini permintaan Mukuro-_sama._

Menemani seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Aku mengamatinya sambil mengamati jam yang tergantung di restoran tempatku bernaung. Sudah hampir dua jam aku duduk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana dari jendela keruh terbalut debu, ditemani piring berhiaskan remah roti dan cangkir yang hanya berisi genangan likuid cokelat manis. Dari balik kaca, Hibari sedang berdiri di sana.. tampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang—dari perawakannya yang tinggi dan rambutnya yang kuning kecokelatan dan terkesan alami membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang— mereka tampak akrab, tepatnya pria yang terlihat asing itu yang mencoba terlihat akrab dengan Hibari.

Bahkan dari sini saja aku bisa tahu pria yang menjadi objek pengamatanku itu tidak menyukai lawan bicaranya.

Dengan bertopang dagu sambil tetap fokus memandangi mereka aku mencoba menghubungi Mukuro-_sama._

—_Mukuro-_sama_..._

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Mukuro-_sama_!_

_Mukuro-_sama_!_

Nihil.

Di balik kaca jendela, aku melihatnya mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan lawan bicaranya sejak tadi dan—

—oh, ia berjalan ke arah tempat ini..

Pintu restoran mulai mengeluarkan suara decit yang terdengar memaksa begitu seorang pelanggan masuk ke dalamnya, dan seperti yang kuduga.. Hibari yang masuk ke dalam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Hingga aku bisa menangkap atensi dari sepasang iris _onyx _tersebut.

Ia melangkah dan duduk di hadapanku. Lama kami berdua mengheningkan diri, memasang jarak sejauh mungkin terlepas dari kedekatan posisi masing-masing saat ini.

"—_ano_..."

"Dimana Mukuro?" Ia berucap dengan mata yang terasah tajam, tapi ada kilatan yang terasa lain dari sana.

"A.. Aku tidak tahu—"

"Panggil dia, _herbivore.. _suruh dia keluar.."

Aku memandang kedua matanya lekat—sesuatu yang jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah kulakukan pada siapapun bahkan pada Mukuro-_sama _sekalipun— kilatan yang tidak wajar pada kedua iris _onyx_ itu masih terlihat cukup jelas di mataku. Lagi-lagi ia menggenggam pundakku meski hanya di satu sisi, memastikan agar tubuhku tidak berpaling dari pandangannya.

Atensiku masih fokus pada mata Hibari yang berkilau indah, kemudian mengalihkan mata; memandanginya secara keseluruhan.

Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, helai demi helai hitamnya, bahkan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Ternyata mahluk yang mendekati kata sempurna itu ada. Secara fisik.

"A—aku sudah mencoba, tapi Mukuro-_sama _tidak memberikan respon apapun.."

Tatapannya semakin terasah tajam seakan sedang menusukku; cukup lama untuk membuatku kembali merasa dingin memenuhi sekujur tubuh. Seakan menyadari hal itu, ia mulai menatapku dengan pandangan yang melembut namun tetap tidak meninggalkan khas-nya.

Entah kenapa, dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatnya.

—Kenapa?

"Tch— Mukuro... _herbivore_ itu.. seenaknya saja..."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua, hanya ditemani suara orang-orang di sekitar yang samar dan suara deru kendaraan yang menyusup masuk.

Dunia kami berdua yang hening.

'_Kufufu..'_

—_akhirnya, _akhirnya aku bisa kembali merasakan kehadiran Mukuro-_sama_. Walau hanya merasakannya ada. Ia yang biasanya muncul ketika ingin mengambil alih; merasakan realita kini hanya hadir.. tertawa dengan khas sambil menunjukkan refleksi dirinya dalam permukaan cermin sedang berdiri di antara aku dan Hibari yang duduk berhadapan.

Tidak seperti Mukuro-_sama_ seperti biasanya.

Semua, baik Mukuro-_sama _maupun Hibari nampaknya tidak seperti biasanya. Walau aku juga tidak terlalu yakin karena hanya mengenal pemuda bersurai hitam itu secara fisik.

_Mukuro-_sama_... kau kembali.._

'_Kufufufu.. Chrome, aku boleh minta tolong—_

—_Bawa dia ke Kokuyo.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya..'_

Aku menundukkan kepala sambil memegang ujung pakaianku sendiri lalu bangkit perlahan.

"Jika ingin bertemu dengan Mukuro-_sama, _i—ikuti aku.."

Berjalan pulang.

**o0o**

Hibari memilih untuk berdiri menghadap jendela—satu-satunya objek yang mengantarkan cahaya di tempat ini—memandangi matahari yang mulai menghilang pertanda malam yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Sedangkan aku berdiri di belakangnya. Jauh di belakang.

Melihatnya dalam pelukan Mukuro-_sama._

Kupikir mereka akan beradu fisik seperti biasanya, tapi kenyataan justru memperlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ah, tidak.. kenyataan memperlihatkan hal yang sesuai dengan pemikiranku. Namun melampaui imaji-ku sendiri. Lihat saja, mereka berdua kini tidak lagi memegang senjatanya masing-masing apalagi dalam posisi saling berjauhan.

Mukuro-_sama _tetap mempertahankan pelukannya pada Hibari. Kemudian membalikkan badannya agar mereka saling berhadapan.

Satu sentuhan dari Mukuro-_sama _di wajah Hibari, dengan gerakan yang terlalu lembut menurutku. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan, tapi disaat yang sama dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang samar-samar melukiskan warna merah.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Hibari membuka mulutnya, membentuk gerakan seakan sedang menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun.

Rasanya seperti melihat film bisu.

Selesai berkata, Hibari tetap membuka kedua mulutnya; disusul sebuah ciuman dari Mukuro-_sama_. Ciuman itu semakin liar seiring detik demi detik berjalan, yang bahkan aku tidak terlalu berinisiatif untuk menghitungnya.

Di luar, langit telah gelap sepenuhnya. Hanya bulan yang menjadi pendar putih yang mau menampakkan sinarnya ke tempat ini, membawanya dalam gradasi redup yang nampaknya membuat Mukuro-_sama _semakin terfokus pada kegiatannya. Tidak peduli aku ada di sini, memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Tidak peduli.. tidak menyadari.. atau memilih untuk tidak peduli walaupun menyadari? Entahlah.

Mukuro-_sama_ menarik dan mendorong tubuh Hibari hingga yang bersangkutan jatuh terbaring di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Disusul dengan dirinya sendiri yang memilih berada di atas tubuh Hibari.

Mereka kembali berciuman yang masih sama seperti tadi, dengan tangan kirinya Mukuro_-sama _menahan kedua tangan Hibari. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka kemeja pria itu dengan paksa.

Mereka berdua semakin liar, dan aku pada akhirnya sadar apa yang mereka berdua sedang lakukan saat ini. Kini mereka berdua yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun terus mencoba menyatukan tubuh masing-masing. Sesekali Hibari memang menunjukkan perlawanan pada Mukuro-_sama_, namun Mukuro-_sama _terlihat tidak peduli dan terus terfokus pada kegiatannya.

Malam semakin berjalan dan aku mulai sulit memperhatikan mereka berdua yang nampak berbaur dengan gelap di sekelilingnya. Tapi, ketika angin malam mengibarkan tirai tipis dan mempersilahkan pendar cahaya bulan masuk. Aku kembali bisa melihat. Cukup jelas.

Cahaya itu seakan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan angle yang begitu indah jika kalian juga bisa melihatnya.

Dan, entah kenapa melihat wajah Hibari yang semakin bersemu merah membuat dadaku merasa sakit.

Tebakanku, Hibari saat ini mungkin berteriak.. atau mendesah kencang.

Mukuro-_sama _menjilat dada dan perut Hibari, dan dengan tenang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pria itu.

'—_Kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak, Chrome.. tidurlah..'_

Adalah ucapan terakhir Mukuro-_sama _sebelum rasa kantukku yang begitu hebat mendadak menyerangku.

**o0o**

Aku terbangun begitu merasakan seberkas sinar menyentuh wajahku, aku membuka mata sebelum mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Ternyata hanya sinar bulan, yang berarti malam masih berjalan.

"Ugh.." Kepalaku terasa sedikit berdenyut disertai tubuh yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit berat. _Efek bangun terlalu awal-kah?_

Rasanya aku begitu malas untuk melihat jam terlebih karena tubuhku rasanya seperti tertahan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan rasanya sedikit protektif. Aku pun menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati helai hitam dan kulit putih kembali menyapa kedua bola mataku.

Rasanya seperti _dejavu. _

Bedanya kini tangannya tergeletak di atas tubuhku. Tepatnya memeluk pinggangku, membuatku sedikit sulit bergerak (ditambah aku juga takut ia akan terbangun)

Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah yang bahkan dalam tidurnya masih memasang kedua alisnya yang bertaut sedikit.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke bawah, memandangi selimut yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang melapisi tubuh satu sama lain meskipun tidak terlalu bisa melindungi dari dinginnya permukaan lantai.

Aku memandang wajahnya sekali lagi, hingga tanpa sadar dadaku kembali terasa sakit.. bukan sakit yang menyiksa melainkan sakit yang menenangkan.

Tangan yang memeluk pinggangku itu bergerak, mendekatkan tubuhku agar semakin merapat padanya. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya hingga kepalaku dapat bersandar pada dada dan pundaknya.

Debaran jantungnya langsung memenuhi indera pendengaranku, begitu jelas dan teratur. Dalam hati, aku tidak heran kenapa Mukuro-_sama _tampak begitu menaruh perhatian padanya. Walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mukuro-_sama _sampai seperti itu.

Sama tidak mengertinya dengan tubuhku sendiri yang seakan membutuhkannya seperti Mukuro-_sama_.

Samar-samar sosok Mukuro-_sama _yang sebelumnya menyentuh Hibari kembali terlintas di benakku. Bagaimana Mukuro-_sama _bisa menjamah seluruh tubuh di sampingku ini dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengelus pipi putihnya yang terasa begitu lembut. Lalu memberinya kecupan singkat sebelum akhirnya aku memandang wajahnya untuk ketiga kalinya agar bisa kuingat dengan baik.

Kemudian memilih untuk tidur kembali.

* * *

—_Karena tubuh ini menyukaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya.._

_Maka aku akan menyukaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya.._

_Karena aku adalah prompter, pendamping sang pemain_

_Sebuah kesatuan setidaknya hingga semua pertunjukan telah berakhir—_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy birthday, Lxora.. and Thanks for reading.._**

**_- _**_Laynri_**_ -_**


End file.
